Analysis of the anti-bacterial adhesion fraction of cranberries and other species has been fruitful of late. For instance, the instant inventors, Edward B. Walker, Richard A. Mickelsen, Jr. and Jennifer N. Mickelsen have previously published their findings regarding the active anti-bacterial fraction in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,341, 5,646,178, 5,650,432, and 5,474,774, the contents of all of which are incorporated by this reference in their entirety.
Similarly, later work was evidently conducted at Rutgers University in an attempt to isolate an active fraction of cranberry and other species. See, e.g., Howell et al. "Inhibition of P-fimbriated Escherichia coli to Uroepithelial Cell Surfaces by Proanthocyanidin Extracts from Cranberries", New England Journal of Medicine, 339(15):1085-6 (Oct. 8, 1998), and International Application No. PCT/US98/18267, published within a year hereof on Mar. 18, 1999.
As described in the foregoing patents and publications, proanthocyanidins are polyphenolic molecules found in fruits, berries and other plant material. These molecules belong to the flavanoid family of compounds. The flavanoid polyphenolics include the catechins, anthocyanins and proanthocyanidins. Proanthocyanidins are also known in the industry as leucoanthocyanins, leucodelphinins, leucocyanins, anthocyanogens, epicatechin-catechin polymers or procyanidins.